


ABC Drabbled, Vol. 6 - White Collar

by KalaKitsune



Series: ABC Drabbled [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: ABC Challenge, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaKitsune/pseuds/KalaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volume 6 of my ABC Drabbled Series. These 'are' drabbles for White Collar, meaning that they all should be exactly 100 words in length.  I do not own the White Collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC Drabbled, Vol. 6 - White Collar

ABC Drabbled, Volume 6 - White Collar

_Peter/Neal_

 

**Armani**

_Italian fashion designer_

 

Peter can appreciate Armani.

A well-tailored suit could make the man, but he always thought that it was the opposite when it came to Neal. It seemed that Neal made the suit look good. It wasn't just the suits, of course. Neal looked nice in just about everything.

But truth be known, it wasn't Neal wearing the suit that made him appreciate the clothing; it was removing the suit that really got him going. There was nothing like undoing all those buttons and hearing Neal grumble when his grip might threaten to rumple his blazer. Peter can appreciate removing Armani.

 

~ * ~

 

**Bad Guys**

_any person who is not on your side_

 

Neal loves when they catch the bad guys.

It always reminds him of the times when Peter would be chasing him about; their golden days. Of course he still makes Peter do a bit of chasing, but it pales in comparison to the passion Peter used to take on when he was hot on Neal's trail.

Neal wouldn't want to relive those days, though. He liked being in arms reach with the ability to sidestep and pull away. He could still enjoy a chase and watch Peter get all worked up without the agent being disappointed with his life choices.

 

~ * ~

 

**Copy**

_(n.) a thing made to be similar or identical to another_

 

Sometimes a copy exceeds expectations.

But Peter prefers the real thing. Although some of the best forgeries he's ever seen were done by Neal. Neal was an artist. Peter could tell that he put time and effort into making his 'copies' and even held an odd pride in the thought of how careful Neal always was.

Neal was an exceptional artist, and sometimes Peter wondered why he had never acted upon that talent. Why did Neal always settle for copies? But then, if it weren't for Neal's innate ability to duplicate famous works of art, Peter wouldn't have him now.

 

~ * ~

 

**Downtime**

_(n.) a time of reduced activity or inactivity_

 

Everyone knows where Peter goes during downtime.

After his divorce to El, he started spending more and more time with Neal. Well, maybe it was because he started spending more time with Neal which may have caused the divorce...

On Peter's days off he could be found either at June's house or somewhere wandering the city with his bright eyed companion. Neal liked art, so they went to the art museum at least twice a month. Neal had become Peter's life, one small piece at a time. They'd worked against each other, then worked together, and now they were 'together'.

 

~ * ~

 

**Easy**

_achieved without great effort; presenting few difficulties_

 

Nothing ever came easy.

Peter had to work hard for the things he wanted. A prime example of what happened when he stopped trying: his marriage had ended. No, Peter couldn't just take things and leave them to come to fruition on their own, because personal experience showed that it often or not turned out far worse than it could have if it had been guided with a helping hand.

No, Peter didn't believe in things coming easy. Peter believed in hard work. That is one reason Peter worked so hard with the FBI and with his relationship with Neal.

 

~ * ~

 

**Family**

_(n.) a group consisting of parents and children living together in a household_

 

They were a family.

Despite all the dysfunctional qualities their relationship seemed to have, they were indeed a family. Neal smiled as he thought about how he had managed to gain something he had always desired in a very unconventional way. Don't get him wrong; he wouldn't trade Peter for all the Kates in the world, and he hoped Peter felt the same way about him. He was pretty sure it was a mutual feeling. Neal was thankful for the FBI, which was how he had met half of his 'family', and for the day that Peter had caught him.

 

~ * ~

 

**Gentlemen's Agreement**

_a personal agreement based on honor and not legally binding_

 

It was a gentlemen's agreement.

Peter Burke looked at himself in the long mirror at his reflection fixing his tie. He'd put a damned ring on that long thin elegant finger if it killed him. He would have done it already, but he wanted to take things slow with Neal. And then competition showed up.

Alex had even made him shake on it, calling it an agreement between gentlemen. "May the best 'man' win," she'd grinned. He glared into the mirror at the mere thought of how cocky and self-assured she seemed on the roof. He refused to lose Neal!

 

~ * ~

 

**Hostility**

_(n.) hostile behavior; unfriendliness or opposition_

 

Their actions spoke blatantly of hostility.

Neal just shook his head, releasing a sigh of barely veiled confusion. He knew that Peter and Alex had never really gotten along, but when had they backtracked so far as to being openly distrusting of each other? If anything, Neal had thought that the two had started to learn to get along…

The look of pure aggravation on Peter's face intensified as Alex sashayed around his living room, as if the house itself belonged to her. She shot a cocky smirk at Peter, settling herself on the sofa, pressed intimately to Neal's side.

 

~ * ~

 

**Intolerable**

_(adj.) unable to be endured_

 

The current situation was almost intolerable.

Peter didn't like how Alex was 'always' there. There was no longer any time for just him and Neal. Alex always managed to ruin the times he could manage to slip away with his lover. Peter hadn't thought that Alex was serious enough to go this far, but he had been mistaken and sorely so… And what made the matters worse, yet possibly helped what seemed to be him losing a battle, Neal didn't even seem to notice Alex's attentions. Peter worried, despite himself, about what Neal would do when he realized Alex's feelings.

 

~ * ~

 

**Jealous**

_(adj.) feeling or showing envy of someone or their achievements and advantages_

 

So...what, he could admit to being jealous.

Peter gritted his teeth at the sight of them, all buddy-buddy, whispering and carrying on as if he wasn't even there. He didn't like how Alex was draping herself over Neal, and even worse… that Neal let her…

Fists clenched with a flare of anger, Peter looked away from the horribly affectionate display, trying to control it. He was pissed and disappointed. They looked right, and he found himself thinking that maybe Neal was better off with Alex than with him… Peter saw himself losing this 'battle' between himself and Alex, losing Neal.

 

~ * ~

 

**Kiss**

_(n.) a touch with the lips in kissing_

 

'Kiss me.'

Neal whispered, as he wound his arms around Peter's neck. The words came out as a low purr, but he knew Peter had heard him. Lately Peter had been acting a little odd, and he wanted to know why. But first he wanted that kiss… the one that Peter seemed to be denying him.

Looking up at Peter through his lashes, he saw the struggle in the older man's face. Peter wasn't even going to touch him, keeping his fists clenched at his sides.

"What's wrong?" Neal asked, his voice trembling slightly with barely veiled confusion and worry.

 

~ * ~

 

**Lost**

_(adj.) unable to find one's way; unable to be found_

 

Neal sounded so lost.

Peter could hear the panic in his voice and wished he could find the answer that Neal desired, the one he deserved. Peter refused to lie to him. He wouldn't say that everything was fine. He couldn't pretend that everything was fine. He wouldn't insult Neal by thinking that the he would believe such a flimsy lie.

Looking into those confused blue eyes caused his chest to tighten painfully. He stopped fighting it. Wrapping his arms around Neal's back, he pulled him close, burying his face in the side of Neal's neck.

"I can't lose you."

 

~ * ~

 

**Misery**

_(n.) a state or feeling of great distress or discomfort of mind or body_

 

He'd always heard that misery loved company.

Peter wished that it would just be satisfied with him, but misery seemed determined to bring Neal along for the ride. Pulling away from Neal, he was prepared to say what he needed to.

"I know I can be stupid and pigheaded at times, but never, not for one moment, have I ever stopped loving you. Since the first day I was put on your case up until now." Peter held Neal at arm's length, his hands held firmly to Neal's slim shoulders. "I can't just let Alex take you away from me."

 

~ * ~

 

**Nauseous**

_(adj.) affected with nausea; inclined to vomit_

 

Neal felt nauseous.

As Peter's words sank in, his stomach tied up with knots, and he felt horribly at fault here. He'd made Peter insecure in an attempt to make the man a little jealous. Things had gotten strained lately, and Peter had started to ignore him, so he wanted to get a fire under the man. He wanted Peter to come at him fierce and passionate; if jealousy was what it took, so be it. His plan had backfired miserably. Alex had agreed to the plan, and now he wondered if maybe she had agreed a little too quickly.

 

~ * ~

 

**Opposition**

_(n.) resistance or dissent, expressed in action or argument_

 

When had Alex become the opposition?

She had seemed so happy for Neal when he told her that he and Peter were together. Was it all a lie? Did she hate Peter? Did she hate Neal, so much so as to try and break him away from the one person he now couldn't imagine his life without?

"Things don't go smoothly for people like us," Alex said lowly, her eyes glaring hatefully, as Neal had pleaded for a reason. "I can't just let you turn away from who and what you were. Why should you be the one that's happy?"

 

~ * ~

 

**Pretense**

_(n.) a false display of feelings, attitudes or intentions_

 

Their friendship was a pretense.

It was just something that Neal wanted to believe in but now saw it was just a game to her. He'd been stupid. He had looked for things that were never there and over exaggerated the things that were.

"She doesn't hate you…" Peter murmured softly into Neal's hair, as the smaller man's eyes glazed. "Her feelings towards me… now that one is debatable." He gave a wry chuckle.

"How?" Neal just whispered, but Peter understood.

"No matter how good she is, her eyes can't lie," Peter replied. "She looked at you, like I do…"

 

~ * ~

 

**Quintessential**

_(adj.) representing the most perfect or typical example of a quality or class_

 

Peter had become a quintessential part to Neal's life.

Mozzie had even gotten used to calling Peter by his name, instead of the customary 'Suit'. It was a great step for the small man, but he did it willingly enough. Neal had wanted Peter and Mozzie to get along, so both men had tried their best to comply with Neal's request. It wasn't near as hard as he'd thought it'd be. Peter was a smart man for a 'Suit'.

June was also proud of his attempts. She had come to love Mozzie, Neal, and Peter a great deal. Like family.

 

~ * ~

 

**Remain**

_(v.) continue to exist, esp. after other similar or related people or things have ceased to exist; stay in the place that one has been occupying_

_Inspired by reviews made by minlin._

 

When all others fade, they remain…

"How could this happen…?" Neal whispered.

Peter reached for the man, wrapping his arms around Neal's slim waist. Neal's beautiful blue eyes shone with sadness for the woman who had lied and hurt them for her own pleasure. Neal was too pure, and perhaps Peter was too wicked. He felt no remorse over her 'end'.

"A cat only has nine lives… She took her luck for granted…" Peter mumbled into the man's abdomen. These weren't the words Neal wanted, but they were all Peter could offer without revealing the true depth of his apathy.

 

~ * ~

 

**Specters**

_(n.) a ghost; something widely feared as a possible unpleasant or dangerous occurrence_

 

Specters of past love...

Neal saw them when he closed his eyes, heard them when he lay down to sleep, and sometimes he swore he saw them along the streets he had once been contented to walk. Kate. Alex. El. The three women whose lives he had ruined in one way or the other. Women he knew would never forgive him. Kate had died under manipulative circumstances, he still dreamed of fire. Alex's death was her doing, but he still felt responsible. El… she was alive somewhere hating him for ruining her life with Peter that Neal had selfishly destroyed.

 

~ * ~

 

**Together**

_(adverb) with or in proximity to another person or people_

"Whatever it is that you're going through, we'll get through it together."

Peter's words struck that tender spot inside Neal's heart, the place where all his feeling for Peter were kept and cherished above all else. Neal found himself spilling his deepest fears into the narrow distance between them as Peter pulled Neal's slighter body into his lap, hands working to sooth and comfort.

"I feel like they are blaming me…" Neal whimpered pitifully, and Peter's heart broke at the sound.

"They aren't. None of it is your fault. Kate, Alex, and even El…" Peter murmured softly into dark locks.

 

~ * ~

 

**Uniform**

_(adj.) not changing in form or character; remaining the same in all cases and at all times_

 

He was slipping into a uniform pattern of life.

Peter was there, always a constant. When things seemed to be getting to tough, and Neal felt like he would slip back into his old ways of thinking, he would cling to the unchanging, unwavering, steadfast feelings he had for Peter and the knowledge that Peter's were the same.

He fought the guilt that still lurked in the back of his mind. The nightmares still plagued him and would until he could put them to rest. He wasn't sure how he would ever do that; the dead could not grant forgiveness.

 

~ * ~

 

**Vagility**

_having freedom to move about_

 

"It takes a bit of vagility."

Mozzie murmured, looking at his friend who looked paler and gaunter than Mozzie had ever seen him in the past.

"What?" Neal's head snapped up as he regarded his friend curiously. He hadn't been paying attention, of course, lost in his own little world.

"You have to have the want to before you can even attempt to move on or continue to live." Mozzie replied sitting his book aside before meeting blue eyes, he refused to flinch away from the almost listless stare. "We are all worried about you, Neal. Me and June, Peter…"

 

~ * ~

 

**Wound**

_(n.) an injury to living tissue caused by a cut, blow, or other impact, typically one in which the skin is cut or broken_

 

It was a wound that refused to heal.

Neal tried everything that he was willing to... He slowly felt like he was falling apart and was so afraid he would drag Peter down with him. He couldn't do that to the man who seemed so strong and so protective of him. So slowly, Neal decided to keep Peter from suffering with him, he began to master the art of lying to Peter.

His smiles were fake as he slowly drove the wedge between them. He lied about the pain and the medication. He really was turning into a horrible person.

 

~ * ~

 

**Xanax**

_alprazolam: an antianxiety agent (trade name Xanax) of the benzodiazepine class_

 

Peter looked at the bottle of Xanax before leveling Neal with a look that had the slighter man shivering.

"I'm not going to ask, and we both know that I don't approve…" Peter's voice was dark and silky, as his grip tightened on the pill bottle.

"I don't…" Neal started to explain, but Peter never let him finish.

"What do you want me to say Neal?" Peter said, sighing, allowing the bottle to slip from his now loosened grip to fall to the floor with a rattle.

"Forgive me…" Neal's voice came out sounding like a plea.

"Nothing to forgive."

 

~ * ~

 

**You**

_(pronoun) used to refer to the person or people that the speaker is addressing_

 

"I owe you an apology."

El's voice was soft and full of regret as she looked at the shell of the man she had once known as the enigmatic Neal Caffrey.

Neal just stared back at the lovely woman, confused about why she had asked to meet him, and wondering why he had agreed so easily.

"I'm so sorry, Neal!" El's voice wavered as tears came to gather in her eyes. "I never meant what I said… You and Peter, I knew and expected it, and I'm happy for you. Now I'm here to keep you from breaking our man."

 

~ * ~

 

**Zealous**

_(adj.) having or showing zeal_

 

He hadn't felt this zealous in quite a while.

The talk with Elizabeth lifted a weight off of his shoulders and his heart. El told him about speaking to Alex and that she also wanted Neal's forgiveness.

They talked, cried, asked forgiveness, and forgave.

Afterward, he had gone straight home to wait for Peter, sending a silent prayer it wasn't too late.

Neal looked down at the orange prescription bottle before dropping it into the trash. "I don't need them anymore…" he answered to Peter's questioning gaze.

"I see." Peter responded with a grin, kissing Neal lovingly.

Just in time.

 

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KalaKitsune  
> Beta: JackelsPenis


End file.
